L'adolescent et le bêta ( version 2019)
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: -Ne te moque pas de moi, Derek ! pesta l'adolescent en bougeant dans tous les sens. -Et en plus tu es ivre ? Bravo, Stiles ! répondit le bêta en sortant ses griffes pour lui couper la corde. Attention à la chute, elle risque de te faire mal (...)
1. Le prologue

**Titre** : L'adolescent et le bêta (version 2019)

**Auteure :** oOoPlumeStilinskioOo

**Le rating **entre le **« T »** / **« M » **selon les chapitres

**Les ships :** Derek / Stiles ( HxH)

* * *

**Statut** : en correction

_**Note de l'auteure :**_

Avant de commencer votre lecture, je tiens à remercier ma bêta en herbe, **Almayen.** Vous pouvez aller voir son profil. Elle fait de superbes fictions sur le couple «Brienne / Jaime (GOT) que je lis assez souvent d'ailleurs. Concernant ce texte, je compte refaire cette histoire pour voir si je me suis améliorée par rapport à l'ancienne fic de 2016, que j'avais abandonnée parque je n'avais plus le courage de la finir.

**Les reviews**: j'accepte les reviews, j'échange, je les rends. Je lis pour le plaisir avant-tout et j'écris aussi pour mon plaisir personnel car je m'épanouis dans l'écriture et parce que Teen Wolf est l'endroit où je m'amuse beaucoup en écrivant ! Bref, je suis novice et il se peut qu'il y ait parfois des erreurs dans les temps mais ce n'est pas voulu ! Allez,_** sourwolf ! Let's y go**_, pour le prologue ! Bonne lecture, à tous, mes amours. L'histoire est classée par « **M** » ce n'est pas pour rien.

* * *

**\- Le prologue -**

Stiles se baladait seul dans la forêt sombre de Beacon hills et chantonnait. Puisqu'il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait pas regarder le sol ou la verdure autour de lui. Il but une énième gorgée d'alcool fort – Stiles était totalement ivre. Lydia ne l'avait pas invité à sa fête d'anniversaire et à cause d'elle, il avait été humilié devant une foule de gens, notamment devant les joueurs de crosse. Le jeune homme avait donc trop bu et la moitié de la bouteille était désormais vide. Tout à coup, il posa son regard sur l'un des fils qui se trouvait en face de lui et une phrase lui sortit de la bouche :

« _Merde, je suis tombé dans un piège pour loup-garou ! Je suis qu'un idiot ! _»

En touchant la corde, Stiles fut pris au piège et sa tête se trouvait à présent à l'envers. Sa cheville gauche était attachée par un nœud solide et ferme, le rendant impuissant. Le jeune humain de la meute leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant pour la énième fois. Il savait très bien qu'un chasseur pouvait être là à tout moment. Tout à coup, il entendit un craquement de brindilles autour de lui ce qui ne le rassura pas du tout. Une goutte de sueur froide se glissa sur le côté gauche de son front et il reprit ses esprits, calme. Son regard se posa sur une ombre qui avait des yeux bleus dans la pénombre et un brouillard dense s'installa dans les environs.

L'ombre se dégagea de son champ de vision...

Une fois que la silhouette fut partie, Stiles reconnu toute de suite l'allure de Derek Hale. Ce dernier était redevenu un bêta à cause de son oncle, il y a quelques semaines. L'homme aux cheveux de jais croisa les bras contre son torse et rigola envers Stiles, amusé de la situation.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Derek ! pesta l'adolescent en bougeant dans tous les sens.

-Et en plus tu es ivre ? Bravo, Stiles ! répondit le bêta en sortant ses griffes pour lui couper la corde. Attention à la chute, elle risque de te faire mal.

Stiles tomba dans les bras du loup, gêné. »

À ce moment-là, le fils du shérif ne se senti plus seul. Il avait enfin trouvé de la compagnie pour finir sa soirée d'alcool. Seulement, ayant trop bu, Stiles s'endormit dans les bras du sourwolf. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, durement. D'un pas décidé, il emmena l'hyperactif chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus ivre.

* * *

Mot de fin : alors, qu'avez-vous pensés de cette version 2 ?

**Top, flop, bof ?** Merci à Almayen pour sa correction avisée !

On se retrouve lundi prochain pour la suite ou en fin de semaine.


	2. Chapitre 1-Le réveil de Stiles

Bonjour, je remercie : Trixie lixir **x1** / didinou **x1** / julie-deoliveira **x1 **/ lesaccrosdelamerceri** x1** pour vos reviews ! _**Aller, hop**_ ! J'ai refais le chapitre 1 et cette année, je compte m'acheter des petits livres de grammaire (car je suis fâchée avec la grammaire, principalement), conjugaison pour moi et certainement un livre de vocabulaire pour varier mes mots. Bref, je vous remercie pour votre soutien. Bonne lecture à tous et heureusement que j'ai mon ordinateur de bureau car mon portable est HS et j'ai tout perdu; fait c****...Y'a des jours comme ça (...)

Merci à Almayen pour ta formidable correction avisée.

* * *

Quelques temps auparavant -

Au réveil Stiles était tombé du lit. Ses draps étaient emmêlés. Le « boum » produit par sa chute se fit entendre dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Son père, qui lisait sérieusement son journal du matin dans le salon, monta à l'étage d'un pas lourd dans les escaliers en entendant le bruit sourd. Ensuite, il alla jusqu'à la chambre de son fils pour trouver Stiles qui venait juste de se relever, souriant. Il avait toujours ce même regard d'innocent en observant son père dans les yeux et il prit la parole :

« Tout va bien Stiles ? demanda-t-il, dans un souffle bas.

-Ouais, papa. Je vais bien et ne t'en fais pas, je tombe assez souvent du lit.

-Je vois. Tu as vu l'heure ? Il est presque midi Stiles.

-Et toi, papa ? Que fais-tu encore à la maison?

-Je travaille et j'attends Parrish pour les dossiers... répondit-il, dans le même ton.

-Ok, moi je vais aller en cours et prendre Scott au passage papa. dit-il, calme.

-D'accord, fils. répondit-il. »

Stiles sourit et alla se laver.

Son père avait quitté le couloir pour redescendre en bas lire de nouveau le journal du matin. Son fils était parti se laver sagement sous une douche assez froide pour le réveiller. Ensuite, il tomba une nouvelle fois à cause de l'eau qui avait coulé sur le carrelage. Heureusement, il n'eut rien de cassé, parce qu'il s'était rattrapé sur la barre en plastique du porte serviette qui était à sa gauche. Après s'être redresser doucement, il mit ses habits de la vieille. Son téléphone bipa soudainement pour annoncer un SMS de Scott. Il y répondit avec un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de secouer sa tête dans tous les sens, pensif.

Un peu plus tard, Stiles arrivait enfin devant chez McCall qui l'attendait sagement, dehors. Scott ouvrit la portière de la jeep bleue et monta dedans avec impatience, souriant malgré la perte de sa relation avec Allison Argent, la belle chasseuse du lycée.

Scott entama la conversation :

« Allison…

-Allison ? répéta l'hyperactif, intrigué.

-Elle m'a largué, Stiles. Je me sens vide et perdu sans elle...

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Scott. Tu trouveras mieux qu'elle.

-Sans doute»

Ils partirent ensuite pour le lycée de Beacon hills (...)

* * *

La suite, certainement après les fêtes et les vacances, hihihi...Suis-je si cruelle ? x)

Merci encore et bonne vacances pour ceux qui sont déjà en vacances comme moi ^^


End file.
